thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Abduction of Zoe and Jordan Kane
Cathy's time may have been running out, but she was not finished yet. Dressed in her uniform and exacting her revenge, she drove to King Henry's Primary School and abducted Zoe and Jordan by tricking a teacher into letting her take them away and drove away in her car with them. As soon as Brandon discovered that Cathy had kidnapped his children and disappeared, the whole relief was out on the look, searching every corner of Sun Hill. However, there was one place they didn't think to look - the station boiler room. Cathy had cleverly snuck the children into the station and was hiding with them under the whole relief's nose. To give them a clue on her whereabouts, she played with the station's heating system and a heating engineer was called in to investigate. When he discovered Cathy, she knocked him out unconscious and then tied up a few loose ends with Polly. Ringing Polly in prison, she apologised for lying in court and promised she was going to get her released. DCI Meadows and Sgt Ackland were called to investigate Cathy's call to Polly and Polly also confirmed that she had a good chance of being released if Cathy did anything slightly dodgy, as it was Cathy's evidence that got her sent down. Honey and Sgt Ackland later found the heating engineer after he regained consciousness and Cathy's whereabouts was finally revealed, but she refused to speak to anyone but Brandon. When Brandon was informed of where Cathy was keeping Zoe and Jordan, he rushed to the scene and Cathy agreed to let the children go in exchange for Brandon himself. Brandon couragously agreed and Zoe and Jordan were released, but not before Cathy had drugged them and she was also still armed with a knife. Sure enough when Brandon attacked Cathy, she stabbed him and handcuffed him. Throughout the association, Cathy relived the whole past year and confessed to every single crime she had committed, even declared her unrequited 'love' for Brandon. The whole station was evacuated, TSG and police dogs were called in and DS Samantha Nixon and DC Eva Sharpe went through Cathy's belongings to find clues to suggest her intentions with Brandon. Throughout their search, they found many dolls which Cathy had received from her parents and the most interesting part was newspaper cut outs of articles about a notorious child killer known as 'The Teacher', who ruled a reign of terror when Cathy was a child. In the boiler room, Cathy explained how she had been abducted by this child killer, but was rescued before he could kill her. However, this turned out to be yet another lie as DS Nixon found a solicitor's letter to Cathy's parents stating that Cathy had in fact wasted police time by providing them with false information regarding the killer's whereabouts and that it was in fact her friend, Charlotte Evans who had been abducted; another fact which proved Cathy's insanity. It seemed for a while that Cathy was calming down, until Inspector Gold made verbal contact with Brandon from outside the boiler room and Cathy moved him into another room where she had given the children hospitality. Brandon fought with Cathy to seize the knife and then, Cathy spilled petrol over the floor, setting fire to it. Luckily however, TSG stormed the room with Superintendent Okaro, Inspector Gold and DI Neil Manson and seized Cathy. Superintendent Okaro arrested her for murder and she was taken from the building and escorted to another station. However, Cathy was found unfit and much too insane by the psychiatrist to stand trial and she was therefore sectioned for all her crimes, as well as dismissed from the police service. Her reign of terror at Sun Hill had finally come to an end.